Gaston's Rampage
by Albedo66
Summary: Gaston has been called 'soft' and to prove he isn't he heads into the forest to hunt down a menacing yellow bear. The problem is upon entry things become twisted for this hunter and the animals are unlike any he has encountered before. Will Gaston Succeed? Rated M for violence and death of beloved characters.


Gaston's rampage

**Authors note:** Gaston is a hunter and naturally animals fall under his trigger finger all the time. Set before the events that take place in Beauty and the Beast Gaston sets off into a forest only to find his world turned upside down; regardless he is out to prove himself. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot and note that things take a 'real' twist in here so if you're brave by all means venture into Gaston's mind.

Gaston was the best hunter in the world. His aim with a shot gun was legendary and his muscles were unsurpassed in all the land. Yes, he was indeed the finest stock around. The only problem was people found him too soft. This really steamed him for his conquests were of legend and surely these folks would acknowledge that by now. He had to prove he was no ordinary hunter…and to prove that he needed to hunt new prey. He packed his bag and bid farewell to his home and promised that upon his return his status would be known and accepted by all. With his shotgun slung over his shoulder he held the strap and walked boldly into the woods. There was rumor of a Beast somewhere about but that hunt would be later on…when rumor became reality. No today he was out here in the wild to hunt the rumored yellow bear…the one that no one would could kill. Why could they not kill it? Did it scare them or was it the company it traveled in?

Gaston crept about for hours but his search began to wear thin. "Blast these elusive foes of mine! There is no beast that dare elude the great Gaston…any whatsoever. I ask that you show yourselves or by god I will tear this wood apart by man's own fire if I must!"

His call went unanswered and fury swept across his brow like a rain storm did to a hunter with good game. He barred his teeth and tightened his knuckles till they were white on the weapon he carried. It wasn't long though as he was just turning around that he saw a bouncing tiger. He seemed to not notice him so he lay low until his belly touched the floor.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers is…that I'm the only one." Finishing his song he sprang about the forest looking for his dear friend Roo. Today he was going to teach him the most important thing to bouncing…but the little kangaroo was nowhere in sight. "Oh Roo…now where did that little fellow go?"

"A tiger…that sings? What enchanted thing is this? I must kill it before it tries to enchant me or make me do things I would regret later." Taking aim he lined the tiger up in his sight and as he went to pull the trigger a flock of birds startled him and his shot went up. "Damn…that was my kill you blasted flock of birds!"

"Argh…uhhhh…" A groan came from above and Tigger suddenly became frantic as that was the voice of his dear friend Roo. Hurrying there in a Tigger second he managed to catch his friend coated in red all over. "Tigger…I…I was going to show you my…new bounce…"

"Hold in there buddy…I will take you to your mom…" Tigger for some reason couldn't stop the red from coming and his eyes were being blinded by confounded wetness.

"It was fun…Tigger…please…tell mom…I will be a little late…" A soft sigh escaped his lips and his eyes began to darken before him. All the fun he shared with his friends were mere haunting whispers in his ears as all noise became distilled by soft breezes. Laying his head down in his best friend's arms he drifted away to what he hoped were safer times.

"Roo buddy…pal…don't go…we have more bouncing to do." Shaking his little friend he found neither sound nor whimper to elicit the growing concern in his mind. He didn't see who did this or what ended his friend…but…they would not get away with this. Bouncing off hurriedly he did not take to notice the hunter readying to kill him.

"I shall have my kill…I swear it!" Gaston readied to level the tiger when a hoot caused his aim to be misdirected again. This time it nearly hit a blasted owl as it floated overhead with a perplexed look on its weathered face. "I swear you animals are getting more unnerving by the second."

"A stranger in the Hundred Acre Woods…what a sight indeed. Do you know Christopher Robin? He is the little boy who takes care of all of us and is a dear friend."

"I saw no boy in these woods. I have come to lay claim to that blasted singing tiger who left with my kill. If there is a boy in this forest he is in need of serious rescue…and if perchance he had a beautiful mother I would gladly do so. Tell me…which direction did the Tiger go in?"

"You are no friend of Christopher Robin…oh dear. It would appear I misjudge your intentions, for that I am truly sorry for having Roo up there. Roo wished to impress Tigger with a new jump, but, seeing your presence I told him to show the jump before you as a welcome. You are man…unlike Christopher Robin…"

"You waste your time with words old owl. If you shall not reveal the location of neither the boy nor the tiger…then you shall die!" Gaston took aim as the Owl began to make a hasty retreat and shot off a round. The Owl managed to dodge it leading to a dislodging of a branch above. Frustrated he gave chase and kept the owl in his line of sight. The Owl was proving to be a worthy opponent…and for a hunter the game was always afoot. Gaston hadn't had this much of a thrill since he killed that bear he found weeks ago. Loading the shells into his weapon he turned with the Owl and squinted his brown eyes as the Owl headed to a house.

"Oh my…he is quite persistent this one. I may have overjudged him due to his size. Still…if I can get inside perhaps I can elude him for a while." Owl thought aloud as his breathing became heavy. In his old and wise age he flew at a slow pace…much slower than his youthful flight of lost yesterdays.

"I won't miss this time…no Gaston can miss from this pace!" Gaston dropped to one knee and lined up the shot with a marksman's precision…his finger lightly pulling on the trigger and hearing the delightful ring of death. The bullet flew straight and true and the Owl barely had time to turn to see its inevitable death.

"I suppose I deserve this. Death at my age was unavoidable…I'd like to think though my time here helped those truly in need of sage advice…farewell my friends…" Owl caught the bullet and spiraled down feet from his home and never once felt the thud his body had on the ground. The thing was he was still conscious…slightly…and that confused him. Hadn't death gripped him and sent him on his way?

"An fallen owl…what a pity. You have cost me the Tiger…and for that in your last moments I think it only fair I make your last breath painful." Gaston stood over the Owl and pulled out his hunting knife. The Owl peered out through heavy lids and he bore no hesitation nor grace for the suffering of his fallen prey. Most hunters would eat the flesh of their kill or mount it on the wall for the world to acknowledge them. However Gaston had bigger game to hunt and this owl was merely a distraction, or, possibly a warm up to the main kill.

Owl was conscious while the human severed off his wings and he could utter no cry for help because his mouth refused to hoot. When the man held the wings before him he gave him little to work off of and in frustration he threw them aside with a dissatisfied frown. Clearly a man of his stature enjoyed belittling others…at least that was how he saw it. Feeling his eyes grow heavy he did not fight the darkness as it peeled his eyelids shut severing his ties to the Hundred Acre Woods. In death he only wished to have bought Tigger the time he needed…if not…he wished to leave peacefully.

Gaston stomped through the woods with blood still on his knife. Wiping it on some leaves he listened intently to the forest. The brush of forest bushes caused him to drop to one knee and in a roll he found himself hidden underneath the brush. Stepping into the clearing was a female Kangaroo her concern flitting about in her big eyes. Gaston assumed she was the mother of the little joey he had shot and killed. Clearly the Tiger had got to her and told of what happened…so…that meant she was looking for him. He checked his ammunition and knew that her suffering would ail her and in spite of what he stood for he hefted the weight of his weapon against his shoulder and took aim. Her eyes were dry from all the crying she had been doing and her arms were folded over her pouch where a young one once resided.

"Hello? Please show yourself. What kind of man kills one so young…have you no shame? Christopher Robin would never do such a vile act…he cares for each and every one of us. I beg you leave now so all the pain you have caused will be mended. Even if you had caused such an act…I cannot bring myself to hate you. Please I beg you-"

Smoke issued from his weapon and he stood up without so much as a glance at the kill. Her body remained still and that was all he needed to know. Where the hell was he? These animals were not deadly or worth this time…and yet he was here hunting a singing tiger of all animals. If he told his tale in the pub…would anyone believe him? Would the name of Gaston be tainted and left to songs of buffoonery and mockery? "No…I am Gaston and will not rest till I have my kill. I have come too far now to turn back…even if this Yellow bear does not exist. "

Gaston held his head high and pushed on knowing somewhere out there his target was hiding. It became night and he hid in a cave lit up only by a small dying fire. He chewed on what food he could carry in his pockets and his eyes were distant. He had come here to prove to himself and others that he wasn't soft…but…killing one that did not fight back…what did that make him? Gaston mulled that over and as the flames of his fire slowly died he too went to sleep. In his dreams he saw the owl and noted how there was no hate in his eyes. He looked on while he did his deed with no judgment and in the end he left as if it was meant to be. Waking up in a hot sweat he saw shadows play off the cave wall and all around him was the sound of the sleeping forest. Why did he think so much of that blasted owl? Shifting weight onto his left side he tried to bury himself in what sleep was left before the dawn of a new day.

Waking up he stretched his stiff limbs and wore a grim smile. "Today is the day…I shall kill that singing tiger and then the yellow bear will be all that is left. Ha-ha…I am Gaston the great and there is nothing that I can not kill."

Gaston ate and freshened up before progressing on his second day in the forest. However what he didn't expect to find was the yellow bear sitting on a log. He had his paw to his forehead and was mumbling something incoherent. Gaston wore a perplexed look and placed the weight of his gun on his shoulder, his jaw working in thought. Did this bear mock him or what?

"Think think…think think." Pooh Bear sat there deep in thought. However he was quite aware of the stranger who stood before him. Tigger told of the weapon of death he beheld and how it had taken Roo and he was quite afraid, though he would not show it. Christopher Robin was away so it was up to him and his friends to prevail if they wished to see another day in his warm embrace.

"You there…are you the yellow bear that has been menacing people? Speak up…I have no respect for those who can't speak clear enough to be understood." Gaston leveled his weapon at the bear and noted how there was no change in his behavior. However he did meet his eyes and there was a look of perplexity.

"I am sorry…but I do not know you. I have heard of you though from my dear friend Tigger. Apparently the object you carry has much weight of hate and poor Roo has been lost to us due to it. As far as menacing goes, hoohoo, I am but a simple bear who loves honey, nothing more. I could not lift a paw to hurt anyone…even if they bore a threat against one of my friends, I am afraid you are at the end of your road."

Gaston fingered the trigger and kept the bear in his sights. "Surely the people I spoke to did not lie. You are a threat and so must I put you down for good. I already took care of your owl and kangaroo, so, you either die here…or you come back with me to my village."

"A tempting proposition…but…I much like it here in my home in the Hundred Acre Woods. I must sadly decline, though, please stop by again and perhaps we can share a pot of honey." Pooh looked the man in the eyes and saw the twitching nervousness in there. I hope I did not say anything wrong, he thought.

"Y-You decline…oh no, no one declines Gaston! I shall take you back or kill you on the spot…the latter I would prefer…but today enough have died…"

"You have that right buddy boy!" Tigger sprang out of hiding and tackled the man sending the gun flying out of his grip. Once on top his chest he whistled and out of the brush came Piglet and he placed something over the man's mouth. "Rabbit…you're on."

"Oh my…yes of course…hold him steady now Eeyore." Rabbit hurried over and began to bind his wrists and ankles while the donkey Eeyore sat on his legs. Once secured the trio joined Pooh and together they looked on at the sight of their guest. "So he was the one?"

"Yes…with that thing over there." Tigger went to inspect the weapon and jumped back as he could smell the death coming off it. "I found Kangaa and Owl…it wasn't pretty."

"P-Pooh what should we do? I-I mean we can't keep him here." Piglet stammered as he hid behind the yellow bear. It seemed like for all the bad he did keeping him there would likely ensue more bad then good.

"Perhaps a pot of honey will do the trick." When the quartet looked at him he laughed and rubbed his belly. "I was talking about me…hoohoo. Though as far as he goes…there is one place we can place him where he will do no harm to others."

Gaston grumbled in his current silence and knew that if he was kept here any longer these animals would do horrible things to him. Yes he outright deserved it, but, he was far from ready to go into that silent night yet. Using his muscles he began to loosen his bindings and with his chest flexed he broke free and ripped the makeshift mouth wrapping free. "I shall kill all of you!"

"New plan…run!" Rabbit yelled. Hurrying off in separate directions the group tried to make it so he had more targets to hunt.

"Not so fast!" Gaston threw his hunting knife and caught the pig between the tree. He squirmed and twitched spasms but it was in his eyes where the fear lay. Gaston wasted little time on this kill and plucked the knife letting him fall to the ground and being lost in the forestry. Hurrying along after the Tiger he grumbled at how these animals had secured him. He had thought they were defensless but that yellow bear had devised a plan…a plan. It boiled him up inside and as he searched high and low he could not find them.

"Here he comes…golpher get ready!" Tigger yelled. He didn't really get along with the underground dweller but now was not the time to argue. They needed one another and it was essential for Pooh's plan that all party play their part.

"Alright…you don't have to yell. I may be lower then you in the ground…but that doesn't mean my hearing is that bad." Golpher observed the boots of the man and just as he neared him he popped up and caused the ground to go uneven.

"What the hell…shoot!" Gaston fell and felt the earth beneath him give way sending him plummeting to the ground below. Tasting dirt he coughed some up and noted how his surroundings were walls of dirt. Did they set a trap?

"I hope you like your new home. Sorry it had to be so deep…Golpher gets carried away from now and then." Tigger grinned. Looking at his friends he held a thumbs up and one by one they began to depart. Gaston found himself left alone with the yellow bear and he fumed inside his new home.

"I would offer you some honey…but…perhaps another time. I must be going now…have a nice life." Pooh left then and did not look back. The loss of his friends was heavy on his soft heart but he did not let it show until he knew he was alone.

Gaston pounded a fist into the wall and let out a loud yell. No one heard him and as the days passed he began to think no one would ever find him. Using his hate he began to get stronger and on the 7th day he climbed out using his nails to hold onto the dirt wall. Hoisting himself out he left the forest behind without his weapons as they were taken from him sometime during his sleep. Exhausted beyond reason and stability he wondered through the forest till at last he made it home. His stories were ones of legend…even if they were made up a tad. As for Pooh and his friends they were never bothered again as the Hundred Acre Woods slumbered in peace forgotten by all except a visiting Christopher Robin.

**Authors note:** I hoped you enjoyed. I did type up a T rated version as well with different results but decided to submit this instead. Probably won't submit it. Anyway that ends Gaston's adventures in the Hundred Acre Woods.


End file.
